


Hot Summer Night

by Heyhohero



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhohero/pseuds/Heyhohero
Summary: Its a smut fic for the summer festival
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 28





	Hot Summer Night

It was the eleventh day of summer, hot and humid even though the sun was already starting to set. These days could always be so stifling for the residents of the valley, but everyone was in high spirits. Alora, one of the local farmers, had spent her day at the Luau, and because of her and Sunny’s efforts, the governor enjoyed the soup, and the Luau was a resounding success! Everyone was in high spirits. 

Alora sat on the dock, watching everyone spending their evening chatting, eating, and otherwise just making merry. Her eyes landed on Sunny and Elliot, holding hands, talking. Of course, they were married, and their displays of public affection were to be expected. That didn’t mean that Alora wasn’t horribly jealous. All she had wanted was to find love in this little valley town, but that never seemed to be an option. She had friends on friends, but they weren’t going to love her the way she wanted to be loved. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Alora from her jealous thoughts, and she looked up to see the towering figure of Shane standing over her. He was smirking, two drinks in hand. 

“Hey kid.” His rough voice greeted as he sat down beside Alora, putting his feet in the cool ocean water. “You’re sitting here all alone?” 

The dark haired young woman nodded, as she took one last glance at her blonde friend and her husband. “Yeah, I don’t want to interrupt anyone’s socializations and stuff.” She laughs softly.

Shane hands her a drink, and she takes it thankfully. For a moment, she looked over him to notice his swim clothes. Blue Joja swim trunks and a Joja t-shirt. One of the more conservatively dressed villagers here. Especially compared to Alora’s own red bikini. 

“Yeah, I get that.” The Joja employee laughs weakly, taking a sip of whatever it was he was drinking. “I’m not very social either, but Jas really wanted me to come.”

Alora sniffs the beverage in her hands, and her face scrunches up at the smell of alcohol in the drink. She had never had alcohol before, and she wasn’t sure that now as a good time to start. Shane watched her hesitation, and cocked his brow slightly. He could tell that this was going to be her first drink, should she chose to take it. He was interested to see on how she would take it.

Alora glanced over at Sunny again, and saw that she was paying zero attention to what was going on on the dock. ‘What the hell!’ The teenager thinks before she takes a sip of the drink

It was pleasantly sweet, much to Alora’s surprise. She almost couldn’t taste the whatever was mixed into the fruity juice. 

“You like that?” Shane questions, seeing that she hadn’t cringed back at the taste.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good.” She agrees, chuckling softly before she took another, bigger, drink of the punch. “I can hardly taste the alcohol.”

“Yeah, kids really like that kind of stuff. I prefer the taste of harder things myself.” 

“Kids? Like...Jas and Vincent? You’re giving them alcohol?” 

At the confusion, Shane laughs and shakes his head. “Nah, I mean kids like high school and college kids. Kids like you.” 

“I detest being called a kid!” The girl jokes, finishing off the glass she was given. Her cheeks felt warm, and her mood was immediately lifted. 

“What are you, like? 15? 16? You’re a kid for sure.” 

“Number one I’m 18.”

“And number two?” 

“There...uh...is no number two…”

Shane chuckles again, leaning back on the dock a bit so that the sun was hitting his face. His eyes shone a smoky kind of green, a green that held a dark past of tragedy and pain. Something Alora wanted to dig into, but she would never be so impolite.

Seeing as shane was relaxing, Alora did too. She unbundled herself from her hunched over cross legged position to stretch her legs out and stretch them over the edge of the pier. Her feet barely touched the water. It was nice to unwind, Alora hadn’t realized how stressful working with her chickens and cows had been on her. 

“The sun is really beating down today.” Shane comments, in way of small talk. “Perfect day for the beach, but I’d rather be at home. At least there’s alcohol.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I barely got enough time to tend to the animals today before Sunny dragged me off the farm to this Luau. No matter how long we’re here for, I can honestly say that I will never NOT have to be dragged to an event. But...it makes her happy.”

“Oh right, you tend chickens.” Shane finishes off his drink, and gets up to stand on the salted wood of the dock. “Want another drink? I sure do.”

“Sure, another drink sounds good.”

The two spend a good while longer drinking, and laughing, sharing stories together. By the time everyone began to filter out, Alora was a bit tipsy. Shane decided that was enough, and he stands up, pulling her up with him. It seemed they were going to be the last to leave the beach.

“Alright Kiddo, it’s time to get you home. Lets go.”

Alora pouts, crossing her arms over her bikini top. Doing so accentuated her breasts, and Shane couldn’t help but take a peak. 

“I dont want to go home!” Alora complains loudly.

Shane shakes his head, and takes her hand to lead her to the farm. It was already late, and dark as hell. She would get lost if she tried to go home alone. Alora didn’t really like this, but she let him drag her back to the farm. Every so often, she had to be hushed, because her laughter was way too loud, and there were people trying to sleep.

They make it to the farm, and Shane tries to let Alora into the house, only for Alora to shake her head, and point to the barn. Confused, Shane cocks his head to one side. 

“I sleep in the barn!” Alora giggles, now dragging him over to the building. Upon closer inspection, at the top of the barn there was a light shining through a window. 

“Alright, then lets go there…” Shane mumbles, despite Alora had dragged him all the way to the door for the barn. 

Before he really knew what was happening, Alora pressed her lips against his. For a moment, Shane fought against her. It was a losing battle, however, and he kissed her back. Alora’s hand fumbled to open the door to the barn as they kissed passionately, and together they fell into it. Shane continued to kiss her, however, and deepend the kiss. His tongue playfully prodded at Alora’s lips, and she easily granted him entry. Their tongues danced together for a long while, still on the floor of the barn, before Shane pulled back for air.

“Let’s get you to bed.” He pants softly, trying to recover from the heated moment. 

“Only if you come with me~” 

Now who was Shane to deny her such a simple request? Especially with that glint of lust in Alora’s deep maroon eyes, he couldn’t help it.  
While he was lost in her eyes, Alora got up off the top of Shane. She took his hand, and lead him up to the loft where her bed was. It wasn’t by any means fancy, just a mattress and some blankets and pillows, but Alora loved it. Shane couldn’t keep his hands off her any longer, and he puts his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Her dark skin was smooth, soft, and almost baby-like in its texture. He couldn’t help but wonder what she felt like underneath her bikini.

As if Alora could read his thoughts, she sits on her bed and untied the strap around her neck. The top of her bikini falls to reveal her breasts to Shane. They weren’t big, but they were firm. Her nipples were perky, darker than her mocha colored skin by only a shade or two. Shane couldn’t help but stare. 

Seeing his dark green eyes staring at her chest, Alora smirks a bit, and in the most sensual manner she could, unties the strap around her back and drops the top to the ground. Realizing that he was just awkwardly staring, Shane moves to sit beside Alora and kiss her again. While they kissed, Shane’s hand gropes at her firm breasts. It was just barely enough to fill his hand, but Shane didn’t mind. He was never one for the well endowed women anyway. 

Alora moans softly into the kiss, feeling Shane’s hands massaging her chest softly. He had a certain hesitance about him, like he wasn’t sure that this is what he wanted.Though, this is what Alora wanted, and so he continued. Carefully, he pinched one of her nipples, causing Alora to gasp softly. Hearing her gasp, Shane rolls her nipple between her his fingers. The gasp turned to a moan, and Alora laid back on her bed, pulling Shane with her.

He stops toying with her breasts and kissing her, only to straddle her waist and kiss her neck. The older man’s teeth grazed the tender flesh of her throat, leaving little marks over her throat. Where his teeth left a mark, Shane’s tongue gently slides over. Every little kiss and movement caused a new noise to come from Alora, and she arched into his touch. He knew what he was doing, and it was driving her absolutely insane.

Alora takes Shane’s hand and tries to guide it to the space between her legs, but Shane had other ideas. He pins Alora’s hands to her sides; Alora giggles. The man moves his kisses from her throat, to her collarbone, to her chest. Little pecks between her breasts. The teenager closed her eyes and bit her lip, breathing did not come steady, and her breaths were more like jagged pants, as she tried not to cause too much discomfort to Shane. Shane didn’t seem to care, his kisses began to trail over to her right breast. He took her perky little nipple in between his lips and he nibbled at it. With a needy whimper, Alora squirms beneath him, her knee rubbing up against his crotch. For the first time, Shane began to notice his own needy ache. His length was straining against the mesh inside of his swim shorts. 

The man pulls back for a moment, replacing his mouth with his hand. He grinds against Alora’s leg, desperate for a little bit of pleasure, to relieve a little bit of tension. He had let go of one of Alora’s hands, and this opened up an opportunity for the girl to get a bit of revenge. 

Her hand moved to the bulge in his pants. She could feel his throbbing member beneath her delicate fingers, and Shane was desperate for her hand to wrap around it. 

“Should we go a little further~?” Shane questioned, and was met with an immediate nod.

Perfect, that’s what he wanted. Shane carefully pulls the garment off of his body, tossing it aside with Alora’s swim top. His member sprung forth, a good size. Not too big, and not too small. The second it was free, Alora wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke him. The man moans needily, his head leans back a bit, and his eyes close as she did this. It was heavenly.

It didn’t take too long of the gentle stimulation for precum to begin to drip out of Shane’s length, getting on Alora’s hand. Though, it seemed Alora didn’t care. She just kept her gentle stroke up, until Shane stopped her. He wanted to please her, too.

After making Alora let go of him, Shane moved his hands to tug at the ribbon strings of Alora’s bikini bottom. Knowing what this meant, Alora pulled the bikini bottom off, and tossed it aside with the rest of their clothes. The last thing to come off was Shane’s shirt, and it too was thrown aside to be with the other swimsuits. Now the two adults were naked in each other’s presence. Alora may not remember, but Shane would. He took in every detail of her body, each beautiful curve, the way her chest rose and fell with each of her panting little breaths, how smooth and soft her skin looked in the lamplight of the barn. Everything.

After a moment of admiring his current affair’s physical attributes, Shane moves to push her legs apart, to admire the area he was most interested in. She was clean shaven, not a lick of stubble, which made him wonder if she had been planning to come home with someone tonight or not. Whatever, it didn’t matter. As well as being clean shaven, she was compact, small, what every woman desired to be. 

He pushed her legs a little further apart, and used his index and ring fingers to separate her lips. Shane was pleased to see that her own need was as evident as his. But he wouldn’t enter her just yet. He wanted to play with her a little first.

Carefully, he placed his middle finger against her clit, letting her lips close around him. Shane stayed still feeling her warmth, and hearing her whimpers. She was quivering as she silently begged him to go on.

Eventually, he gave in and stroked his finger over her clit, moaning softly as he felt her slickness. God she was perfect. The movement of his finger caused Alora to shiver, and she moaned out his name.

“Shane~” Her voice wavered.

Shane smirked hearing this, and slide his middle finger into her. Alora was tight, despite how relaxed and wet she was. Shane wondered if she even touched herself as she was so tight. Would a second finger even fit? He decided to test it. 

It was a tight fit, but Shane managed to fit his index finger in to her, along with his middle finger. Each little movement, Alora moaned louder. Shane wanted to explore her, and so he did. It didn’t take too long before he found a rough spot against her walls. He knew what that was, so he put as much pressure as he could against it; he began to thrust his fingers against it.

Alora whined, moaning louder as he hit her g-spot with his fingers. Again. And again. And again. It didn’t take too long for Alora to feel herself reaching her orgasm. Shane wouldn’t allow that.

He withdraws his hands. “Open.” He demands of Alora.

The teenager obeys, and Shane places his fingers into her mouth. “Clean me up.”

Again, Alora obeyed her command, closing her mouth around Shane’s fingers, licking the taste of herself away from his fingers.

“That’s a good girl~” Shane purrs, running his fingers through her coarse, curly hair. When he was satisfied with what she had done, he pulls his hands back and sits on the edge of the bed. 

“Get on your knees in front of me.” He commanded in a firm voice. Alora had not choice to obey.

As soon as she was on her knees between his legs, he pushes her so that her lips were against his tip. She understood what he wanted, and parted her lips to take his length into her mouth. He wasn’t too big, but it was enough to fill her mouth. She nearly got to his base, but she had begun to gag on him, so he didn’t force her to go further. 

When she was comfortable with what she had gotten into her mouth, Alora began to bob her head up and down. Shane buries his fingers in her hair once again, tugging on it gently. The thick coarse texture was a good thing to hold onto, grounding him in the present so that he didn’t lose himself in the bliss. It had been far too long since had last felt this good with a woman, and he didn’t want it to stop. 

Each time she went down, he could feel himself approaching orgasm. Closer and closer with every passing second. Precum was leaking again, dripping down Alora’s throat. 

When he was at his peak, Shane pulled her away from him. He wasnt ready to cum, not yet. Not until they got to the main event.

“Lay down.” Shane again commands. Alora again obeyed.

“Legs apart, one on each side of your bed.” 

Shane watches as Alora gets into the position he wanted. It was perfect, he could see every detail of her body now, and he could position himself correctly. He got himself between her legs, and lifted her hips up slightly, just so that he could tease her entrance with his tip. Alora moans his name, feeling his warmth pressing ever so slightly into hers. 

“Please~” Alora begs. “I can’t wait any longer~” 

Shane decided that with her begging, that was all he needed. He pushed into her, causing Alora a bit of pain. He reaches over and gently strokes her cheek, assuring her that it was okay. This happened to every girl their first time. He didn’t move until she was well adjusted. 

When she gave him the okay, he thrust further into her, until their hips were pressed together. Shane leaned over Alora, and pinned both her arms above her head with one hand. In this position, he began a slow thrusting motion. He was steady, and almost gentle. His other hand began to gently stroke her clit again, and he kissed her passionately to collect her sweet moans. 

The longer they went, the more Shane picked up his pace. He could feel himself on verge of orgasm, moaning into their kiss. Fuck he couldn’t hold on much longer. 

Luckily, having already been brought nearly to orgasm before meant that it didn’t take too much for Alora to reach her climax. Her walls tightened around Shane as the pleasure flooded her body. She was moaning, panting, and holding onto the feeling as long as she could. Her legs wrapped around his waist, which was enough to get Shane to cum as well. With one last thrust deep into her pussy, Shane came hard. They rode each other out in that position, until both of them were completely done.

Shane pulled back, and some of his cum dripped out of Alora, causing her to shiver. He laid down beside her, collecting her in his arms and pulling the blanket over both their sweaty bodies. He was asleep in seconds. 

Alora giggled a bit, nuzzling up next to him. She was tired too, and it didn’t take much longer for her to crash. How they were going to explain it to Sunny in the morning was a mystery. But for tonight, Alora didn’t care.


End file.
